


A Serpents Fun

by Uchiha_kiko2413



Series: Quetzalcoatl one shots [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Goddess' of the Sun are warm, Mystic eyes dont work that way maybe, One Shot, Oral Sex, Probably needs more tags, Quetzalcoatl being Quetzalcoatl, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Snake Restraint, Vaginal Sex, Vindictive Gorgon, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413
Summary: The air is chilly as the Goddess glances the other way, looking at the row of doors, maybe one of them housed the servant she is looking for. But she can only hope and as she walks along, the door she is currently in front of opens, and out of the darkness half a dozen snakes slither out. “Ah… I found you” Quetzalcoatl grins as she takes a step back.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Quetzalcoatl | Rider
Series: Quetzalcoatl one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	A Serpents Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that started out as a short RP with a friend of mine... Gorgon is less then happy with the Goddess of the Sun.  
> Also this is un-betaed so if you seen any spelling or other mistakes let me know...  
> I also have a thing for seeing strong servants, under the thumb of someone "weaker" then them.  
> And Yes I dont have Quetzal using much spanish as its hard for me to word the sentances properly.

Quetzalcoatl, Goddess of the Sun, Winds and Rain, beloved -by some- big sister of all, walks down the cold dark halls of Chaldea; a soft hum leaves her lips. She had only been summoned a few weeks ago, and still, she has met every servant her master has summoned. Well… all but one. So here she is, walking in the less used hallway of Chaldea, searching for the lone servant.

Glancing to her right she looks out the snow filled windows, the never ending snow storm that shields them and if she were to strain her ears just enough, the distinctive hum of the _Fire of Prometheus._

The air is chilly as the Goddess glances the other way, looking at the row of doors, maybe one of them housed the servant she is looking for. But she can only hope and as she walks along, the door she is currently in front of opens, and out of the darkness half a dozen snakes slither out. “Ah… I found you” Quetzalcoatl grins as she takes a step back.

The Goddess is caught off guard as the snakes lunge at her; a hiss leaves her lips as a few of them coil up around her legs. Fangs puncture deep into the flesh of her thighs as the serpents pull her to the ground. “You little bastards” Quetzalcoatl grits her teeth through the pain, her headdress falling off as her back slams into the floor and the serpents start pull her into the room. Her eyes widen and the Goddess glares into the darkness, “ _Gorgon…_ ” venom burns through her veins as she growls.

The door shuts after the Goddess is dragged through the doorway towards Gorgon, her scales glinting in the low light of her room. The Avenger lowers herself onto the floor, planting one black and gold scaled foot on Quetzalcoatl’s stomach, talons dig into her skin “Yes, Sun Goddess?” she hisses out with a chuckle.

“Did… did you need something?” Quetzalcoatl smiles from her position on the floor, the snakes around her nuzzle and flick their tongues over her skin. Her body burning up as more venom seeps into her bloodstream. Her vision goes blurry for a brief moment and she wonders how the Avenger’s venom is affecting her.

Gorgon hisses out a laugh as she straddles the Goddess and settles her body over Quetzalcoatl’s hips, the Sun Goddess’ limbs start to tremble as her venom keeps pumping into the Feathered Serpent, “I think so… just something to sink my teeth into~” she licks her lips, her tail curls between the Goddess’ legs as she lets it push her thighs apart. A purr of delight leaves her at just how warm the Sun Goddess is.

Quetzalcoatl shivers as Gorgon’s cool scales press against her heated skin, “I… didn’t think you could handle…” her chest tightens and she grits her teeth as clawed hands trail up her stomach.

More serpents slither up to coil around the Goddess’ arms as Gorgon leans over her, “you don’t think we can handle what? The temperature of your _body_ or your _cheerful_ attitude?” her voice smooth as silk in Quetzalcoatl’s ears “Foolish”

“Is this repayment for abandoning the Goddess Alliance in Babylonia?” Quetzalcoatl pulls on the snakes holding her arms, test the give, test to see if she can break free and when she finds none she chuckles nervously. “Or maybe you were lonely?”

Gorgon frowns, “ _Lonely_?” her serpents shift and force the Goddess’ arms behind her back “I’m not lonely, I’m fucking _furious_ at you” her nails bite into Quetzalcoatl’s stomach and she purrs as she feels the muscles under her hands tense. “And for all of your divine strength, you are weak against my venom with that mortal body of yours” her hands move up and displacing the Goddess’ poncho she gropes the Fire Birds smaller breasts.

“Oh… you think I’m weak?” The Goddess’ skin burns under Gorgons touch, a fever runs through Quetzalcoatl from the venom. Her strength wanes as the snakes that bind her arms break the vambrace covering her forearms, and sink their fangs into her wrists sending even more of Gorgon’s venom into her bloodstream.

Gorgon, reveling in the heat, lets her venom excite the Goddess’ nerves and fog her mind and with a quick flick of her wrist, bares the glorious breasts of the Fire Bird trapped beneath her. Her hands roughly groping the Sun Goddess, her claws scratching and drawing blood. “Oh yes, I do think _ssso_ …” she hisses out a laugh.

Quetzalcoatl’s breathe hitches in her throat and her hands clench, “d-damnit…” her body aches as little jolts of pleasure rush between her thighs. Her arousal made even more apparent as cool scales push her skirts up and press against the skin of her inner thighs and her covered sex. Her chest heaves under Gorgon’s hands and she tries to buck her hips to displace the Avenger class servant. “Get… off”

The Avenger growls softly, her claws dig into the Goddess’ skin as her tail curls and twitches in excitement. It’s hard not to be aroused, the warmth seeps into her skin from under her hands and between her thighs. “No… I think I’m going to bask in your warmth a while longer” the feeling of herself growing hard against Quetzalcoatl’s stomach makes her hiss through clenched teeth. Her snakes hissing as they forcibly spread the Sun Goddess’ thighs wider.

Despite the haze that covers her mind and the coolness of Gorgon’s scales, the near molten heat of what she thinks is the Avengers cock resting against her stomach makes her tense. Her throat bobs as she swallows and she tries to gather her thoughts before the fever burns away her resistance. “That’s… That’s a neat trick…”

Avenger laughs as she trails one hand down Quetzalcoatl’s stomach and, after she makes sure the Goddess’ eyes are following her hand, she runs it over her own thigh and palms at her cock. “Isn’t it though?” she pulls at the straps of fabric the cover her hips freeing her cock before she trails her left hand to the Goddess’ legs, and runs her fingertips over the tense muscles of her thigh. The leg twitches under her hand and she hisses softly in delight at the whine that leaves Quetzalcoatl.

“Y-you…” Quetzalcoatl’s voice catches in her throat as a wave of dizziness crashes through her, her eyes closing and she groans.

Gorgon uses her tail to shift back, her nails drag down Quetzalcoatl’s stomach as she kneels between the Goddess’ thighs with a smirk. She lifts the Feathered Serpent’s right leg, running her tongue over the blood covered skin of her thigh, making a gasp leave the other woman’s mouth.

Another one of Gorgon’s snakes noses at the skin of her stomach, before biting and tearing away her skirt, “How… crude…” the Sun Goddess gasps out, her gaze casted down at Gorgon.

The former Earth Goddess purrs as she runs her tongue up the inside of Quetzalcoatl’s thigh. Her claws tear away the Feathered Serpent’s panties before she sinks her fangs into soft skin and muscle of Quetzal’s inner thigh, drawing even more blood and giving her more potent dose of venom. Gorgon’s tail lashes behind her, before it curls around them and pushes under Quetzalcoatl’s hips up to meet her mouth, her tongue laps through the blondes’ folds.

Quetzalcoatl shakes her head despite how it makes the room spin, trying to thrash in the snakes grip. More and more of her arousal coats Gorgon’s lips as the snakes tongue pushes inside of her body, her back arching the best it can, “let… ahh…” Her breath is knocked from her lungs as Gorgon curls her tongue against the front wall of her sex.

Avenger grins as she pulls her tongue out, “Delicious…” she laps over the Fire Bird’s clit and drags a strained groan from her. “Now, _squirm for me_ ~” Gorgon pushes her tongue back into the burning heat of the Goddess she has trapped. Moaning against searing flesh as she is once again treated to the other servants taste.

“N-no…” Quetzalcoatl’s chest heaves and she grits her teeth, her thighs are trembling with each thrust as pleasure rushes through her body. How dare Gorgon do this to her, treat her like she is…

Her hand tightens around the back of Quetzalcoatl’s knee and Gorgon pulls back just enough to flick her tongue over the Goddess’ clit. She moans as Quetzalcoatl’s thigh tenses under her hand, her claws trail down the Rider’s thigh and dig into her ass.

“S-stop this…” Rider’s voice wavers and her hips buck against Gorgon’s lips and tongue. Heat builds in the pit of her stomach with each lap of the snakes tongue and her arms strain as she tries to fight the pleasure she feels. “Mon-monster…”

Gorgon pulls back, anger fills her eyes, and her claws dig into Quetzalcoatl’s thighs, tearing into her flesh “How dare you” she grits her teeth, a growl leaving her, “I am not a _monster_ …” she stares at the Sun Goddess with a cold fury. Another one of Gorgon’s serpents bites into Quetzalcoatl’s calf, lifting her leg higher and pins her knee against her shoulder.

The Fire Bird hisses out a pained whine, her muscles straining against the snakes hold, “D-damn… you…” her eyes are dull from the venom. Her chest is tight and, _god_ forbid is she angry; not that she can do much in her predicament. This is not how she thought this would play out at all.

The Avenger class servant leans over Quetzalcoatl. She nips and sucks marks into the skin of her stomach and chest as she shifts her tail and rolls her hips against the Goddess. Her cock rubs against the Sun Goddess’ folds causing her to gasp. “You should sssee your face… _Quetzalcoatl_ ” Gorgon hisses out, her chest rumbling with a laugh. The serpent grins at the Goddess, watching as her body strains against the snakes holding her, feeling the twitch in her legs as she nudged the head of her cock against Quetzal’s entrance.

The spark of worry runs through Quetzalcoatl as she feels the blunt head of Gorgon’s serpentine cock pushing for entry. “Don’t… y-you” Her eyes widen; she feels her arms go numb as her strength finally wanes. 

Gorgon watches as the Goddess’ body finally succumbs to her venom, muscles relaxing against her snakes. It’s then that she slams her hips forward and fills Quetzalcoatl with her thick cock. Scorching hot wet and tight as she spreads the Goddess, a groan leaving through clenched teeth.

“Gorg- _aahhaa_ ” Quetzalcoatl’s body jerks under the Avengers, a small jolt of pain races up her spine as Gorgon hilts inside of her, roughly pressing against her cervix.

The serpent pulls her hips back and slams into the Fire Bird again, her fangs sink into the soft flesh of Quetzalcoatl’s right breast. Nothing she has ever done has felt like this and Gorgon hisses around the flesh between her teeth with pleasure. One of her snakes shoot forward and bites at Quetzalcoatl’s shoulder, another one hisses in enjoyment and the Avenger can’t fault them for having fun, after all, she is enjoying this too.

The walls of her sex burn from the strain of being spread around the all too thick cock. Her chest heaving under Avengers mouth and Quetzalcoatl shakes her head until one of Gorgon’s snakes bites into the juncture of her shoulder and neck. “You-you’re too…” her mind goes blank as another rock of the Avengers hips momentarily short circuits her brain, making her cry out.

Gorgon pulls back from the Sun Goddess’ chest, the tip of her tail circling around the Fire Birds waist, holding her still as she thrusts harder. “What’s the matter?” she hisses out with glee, “I thought you could handle…” Walls clench around her cock and Gorgon grits her teeth, “thisss”.

Quetzalcoatl tries to grin, tries to will her body to stop feeling but another rough thrust against her cervix and the sharp pain as the snake biting her neck clamps down harder. “I… I… didn’t…” her tongue is numb, her throat dry, and the Feathered Serpent bites her lower lip, her body arching against her will.

“Oh?” Gorgon’s eyes fall on the Goddess’ chest once more, licking her lips, watching as her thrusts rock and bounce Quetzalcoatl’s breasts. Her claws dig into the soft skin and she gropes the Goddess once more, making her sure to draw more and more blood. “You’re enjoying this” her chest heaves as she drags her claws from just under the Fire Birds breasts to her navel, a purr filled with delight leaves her at the strangled moan that comes from the Goddess.

Rider’s back arches and she bites her lip harder, her walls pulsing with each thrust of the serpents cock. “I’m… not…” She can’t take it… it’s only by her shear will that she hasn’t succumbed, her pride, or what remains of it, is slowly being chipped away with each and every thrust.

The defiance in her eyes makes Gorgon shiver, but the clenching, wet walls around her cock said otherwise. _“Cum~”_ her eyes glow with ancient power.

“You… can’t…” Quetzal starts, her sentence cut off by the high pitched moan that leaves her. Her walls clamp around Gorgon’s shaft as she cums, her juices dripping down the serpent’s scales. Pure, blissful pleasure rushes through the Goddess as she cries into the air, her body trembling with the force of her orgasm.

Her tail constricts around the Goddess, her cock twitching against almost too tight walls and she hisses out a breathless chuckle. Her thrusts slow, just barely through Quetzalcoatl’s orgasm before she starts up again, thrusting harder and faster once more. 

The Sun Goddess shakes her head, her stomach tense under the pain as she tries once more to free her arms of the snakes holding her. Her muscles strain against them, her whole body winds tighter and tighter as the snake keeps moving. She’ll break, if she can’t get Gorgon to stop, she definitely will break.

Gorgon hisses, her hips buck harder against the Goddess; pleasure fills her gaze as her tail instinctively tightens around Quetzalcoatl’s waist. Her snakes hiss as her teeth find the Goddess’ right breast, fangs breaking skin and Avenger only manages a few more rough thrusts before she cums. She fills Rider with her hot seed, her chest heaves against the Goddess’ stomach.

Despite how hot her body is, the feeling of the snakes cum filling her; scorching hot against her sensitive flesh, makes her shudder. Doesn’t stop the pulses of pleasure that slowly grow few and Quetzalcoatl weakly tries to free her arms once more, “you… let…” her body starts burning hotter. It takes her a few minutes to realize that the serpents holding her legs have let go and her limbs rest limply against Gorgons’ hips. Skin turned raw from the scales covering the Avengers thick tail.

Avenger chuckles breathlessly, her whole body relaxing as she relishes in the heat that radiates from the Goddess of the Sun. Her cock softens slowly as she pulls back, listening to the sound of Quetzalcoatl’s moans, the feeling of her cum slick walls clamping around her until she is free.

The blonde Goddess gasps, her breathe hitches and she grits her teeth “L-let me… go…” damn, her voice sounds horse and weak.

“No… I think I will keep you for a while~” Gorgon grins as her snakes rear up and hiss in their own laughter.

A growl leaves Quetzalcoatl, her thighs unintentionally squeeze Gorgon’s hips as she tries to free herself, “You…”

“ _All mine_ ~” Avenger purrs.

“I will _not_ …” Rider tries, with all her might, tries, with what venom stripped strength she has, tries, with her numbed mind, to move, and it takes her far too long to see Gorgon staring at her. Square pupils look straight at her, _mystic eyes_.

“Have a choice~” Using just a little of her eyes power was such a wonderful idea. Watching as the Goddess struggle, watching as she realizes the trouble she is in is _priceless_.

“You… snake…” Quetzalcoatl hisses, her chest tight as she struggles to resist the numb almost painful feeling of having her body frozen by the snake.

“Of course~ That’s how I am after all… but tell me, would you rather me be a snake? Or a spider?” Gorgon grins.

Quetzalcoatl takes a deep breath and through shear will, leans up and head-butts Gorgon, “You bitch!”

Avenger hisses and she rears back, more and more of her snakes coil and hold Quetzal down again, “Bad girl…” She will break this useless Goddess.

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru, last mast of Chaldea, has been wondering around for the past few days. Searching for a few missing servants, which wasn’t uncommon. Chaldea was huge and there are many hallways and rooms one could get lost in. So as she walks into the cafeteria she shrugs to herself and gives up, they’ll show up eventually.

“Buenos días Master!”

Humanity’s last Master glances towards the voice, her eyes widening. Before her is one of the missing Servants, the Mayan deity, Quetzalcoatl. Her smile is ever present as always and the master looks over the cheery Rider.

“Rider… where have you…” Ritsuka eyes the bruises and cuts that cover the Goddess; bite marks visible on her neck, her wrists and just barely, the Master even sees scratches and bite marks on her thighs. “What happen to you?”

“Ah… Si… I met with Gorgon… and we had a little… what’s the word… La discrepancia…” Quetzalcoatl blushes, covering her face with her hands, a nervous chuckle leaving her.

“I see… and how did that go?” The Master tilts her head, smiling at her servant, glancing around as other servants have stopped to look at them. Her eyes however find Gorgon’s and she swallows.

Before the Sun Goddess can answer her master, arms wrap around her shoulders, claws trailing over Quetzalcoatl’s collarbone, leaving lines of red over her skin and in a soft barely there whisper she hears.

“Don’t ask about that _Master_ , you don’t want to know”

Gorgon glares at Ritsuka as the very tip of her tail wraps around Quetzalcoatl’s calf. Her hands rest over the Goddess’ chest loosely as she looks around at the others, glaring at them all.

Ritsuka nods slowly, “I’ll just leave you two alone…” she turns away, a shiver running up her spine as she walks off. Well… that at least solves how she was going to deal with the Avenger. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días - Good Morning  
> La discrepancia - Disagreement 
> 
> If you like this let me know, I love getting feed back.


End file.
